Creepers Like Cocoa Beans
by elementalforceofdestruction
Summary: Steve receives an unexpected visit from his favourite doppelganger and gets a helpful survival hint about Creepers. I don't own Minecraft. Notch does. All hail Notch.


I finished mining the block of gold ore and packed it into my bag. That would have to be the last of mining for the day. The clock on my belt indicated that it was almost sunset so I needed to get out of the cave before dark and smelt these ores in the safety of my cabin before leaving for home the next morning. I double checked the room around me for any last ores before grabbing my things and heading up the stairwell to the surface. I had a few base camps up the stairs. Each at a different level. They were wooden rooms with a crafting table and a few furnaces, chests filled with torches and tools in case I needed any. One of them though is built side on to another camp that I didn't set up. Most of the time He wasn't in there but I always knew when he was. That room would always be warmer than usual. I dreaded going to that room right now but it was the closest camp and the only one with a mine cart leading up to the surface.

I peered up the ladder and I could already feel the intense warmth that the god radiated. Reason being that he is the _God of Fire_ so his body temperature needs to be higher than normal. In the same sense that a _God of Ice_ has to be cold. "For Notch's sake" I cursed quietly and grabbed the rung that was closest to my head before hauling myself and the heavy ores up the ladder. My expectation to see the God first dropped as a sudden shot of fear and adrenaline shot through me. I subconsciously let go of the ladder and fell a good ten blocks, landing on my feet and almost breaking my ankle. "AHH, Damn!" I cried in pain before the aching disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"Ah so you finally made it?" I heard his familiar voice taunting me from above. "Did you have a nice fall?" he said, finally revealing his face. He was grinning and that wasn't particularly good.

"Why are there Creepers in my camp?" I called angrily to him before attempting to climb the ladder again.

"Oh, earlier on there was a few Endermen in here, and you know how much Creepers love Endermen. Anyway they all flocked here to see them and after a while the Enders teleported away, leaving these poor baby Creepers in here all by themselves." He pouted at the end, like he felt sad for the kamikaze mobs.

"Baby Creepers?" I asked, finally reaching the top of the ladder and climbing into my camp. Herobrine took a few steps back and turned to look at the green pile lying in the centre of my room.

"Yeah, Babies. They sleep a lot so it will take a while to get them out of here…" he said, putting his hands the pockets of his jeans.

"Uh-uh. No way am I having these things stuck in here. This is my main mine!."

"Oh." He said sadly. "Why not?" he looked at me with a frown. If he had colour in his eyes they would be wide like a cat begging for fish. "Common sense Brine. They're dangerous!" I yelled, getting thoroughly annoyed with his persistence.

"Pfft. They aren't even half as dangerous as I am, and I'm down here all the time." His expression softened and turned into something of pride. Probably proud of being the second strongest God there's ever been. Notch being the first.

"Yeah but I know you-…"

"Not as well as you think!" he growled. "Just because I have _some_ trust in you, enough to share some secrets, doesn't mean you know me."

I nodded quickly, not wishing to anger the God. "Okay Brine, whatever you say." Shortly after, one of the creepers stood up right. He wasn't lying though, they had to be baby creepers after all they only reached my belt as opposed to the adults who are almost my height. It stumbled over to Herobrine who was digging around in an inventory bag. When he pulled out his hand it was clenched and he held it out to the creeper. He opened his fist to reveal some cocoa beans.

"Cocoa beans? Why are you feeding them cocoa beans?"

He moved the food up to the creepers frowning jaw and angled his palm so that the cocoa beans fell into the baby's mouth. "They like cocoa beans. Actually these are the only things they eat." He nodded with the fact.

"Oh… Why?"

"Well think about it Steve, could you handle walking around with the taste of gunpowder and sulfur in your mouth all day? It would be disgusting." He scrunched up his face and shook it as if that was what he was tasting now.

"That would be pretty gross…" I agreed with him on that one. The Nether is polluted with ash and sulfur. Breathing it in leaves a bad taste as it is but living with it… I couldn't do that.

"I could take them to The End… but Red is in a bit of a mood so…" he started with a new idea. Red was Herobrine's pet dragon. She had pitch black scales and glowing purple eyes. Why he named her Red though was unknown to me. "Why name her Red?"

He looked over to me once the baby creeper he just fed sat back down with the others and dozed off. "It's obscure."

"It's a colour, and she's not that colour."

"I never said I named her after her colour. Red is a shortened version of her actual name."

"How do you get Red out of Ender Dragon?"

"Her name isn't Ender Dragon. That's her species. Her name is Redne, which I later shortened to Red."

I ran that word through my head a couple times. _Redne, Redne… "_Redne is Ender spelt backwards, Brine."

"Pathetic isn't it?"

"Not so much... It's creative I'll give you that."

"Hardly, it took me five seconds to think that up." With that he turned to face my mine and walked over to the ladder, looking down it curiously. "Those creepers are harmless and it'll take about a month before they're fully grown. I'll get them out when I can." He said with a slight nod before jumping down the hole. I listened for a thud but no noise came. I scurried over and peered down but no one was there. I nodded and accepted his disappearance. It wasn't a rare thing after all. "Thanks for the chat." I spoke into the cave entrance, knowing he could still hear me. At least now I knew Creepers can be persuaded out of suicide with something as simple as a bean.


End file.
